t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Energy
Introduction The Energy of Liquid. Water Energy is one of the more complicated Energy Types in ne''Twork. Its usual functions are the representation of Physical-M Energy as a liquid, as indicated by its title. Depending on how Water Energy is used, it is possible to utilize a slew of Tecniks for both offense and defense. The secret to doing so lies in tapping into the hidden potential that exists within the different Forms of Water Energy. Specific Properties '''General Composition' Water Energy is, as it sounds, liquid in nature. It is essentially a type of Physical-M Energy that is capable of slipping and sliding into tight spaces like actual liquids. This is not the only way that Water Energy can exist, as it can be found in solid as well as gaseous states. These states are known as Forms, and Water Energy has three of them: Ice Form, Liquid Form, and Vapor Form. When exposed to sources of thermal power, such as Fire Energy, all Forms of Water Energy will absorb the heat from said source. Liquid Form By default, Water Energy can be found in Liquid Form, due to it being the default Form of it made by living beings. In Liquid Form, Water Energy possesses a light blue color and has a degree of transparency to it. Its slippery composition allows it to act as a lubricant of sorts, making it difficult for Physical-M Energy to make contact with an object coated in or composed of this Form of Water Energy. Ice Form In Ice Form, Water Energy is like that of ice, possessing a light blue color and is rather difficult to break with one’s bare hands. In this Form, Water Energy can resist melee attacks with a Strength rating of 200 or less. Its cold temperature is due to the freezing power it generates, similar to an opposite of the thermal power that Heat Energy generates. When Physical-M (P-M) Energy makes contact with Ice Form Water Energy, its chilling power disperses throughout and causes that P-M Energy to temporarily “freeze” as well (for about 10 Time Steps), temporarily blocking its functionality and reducing Tolerance in the process. If frozen through completely, then it is possible to destroy the frozen, weakened P-M Energy with brute force. Vapor Form In Vapor Form, Water Energy becomes extremely light and separated from other Water Energy molecules. It can permeate through all but the most tightly packed of Physical-M Energy due to its small size and near-nonexistent density. The white color it possesses also allows this Form of Water Energy to be used for evasive purposes. Lifespan Regardless of Form, Water Energy does not remain in existence forever when created from a Water EnerGene; it has a life span of about 10 Time Steps. Once this period of time has passed, it dissipates into nothingness. EnerGene Information Structure A Water EnerGene possesses three Energy Slots: two Hydra slots, one Oxi slot, and one Therma slot. The two Hydra Energy Slots accept Physical-F (P-F) Energy, which is used to create a fictional representation of the two Hydrogen atoms that composes real water. Each Hydra Energy Slot requires 5 P-F Energy units to meet the requirement in a Normal Water EnerGene. The Oxi Energy Slot also accepts P-F Energy, which is used to create a fictional representation of the Oxygen atom that composes real water. The Oxi slot requires 25 P-F Energy units to meet the activation requirement in a Normal Water EnerGene. The Therma Energy Slot accepts Heat Energy, which is used to determine the Form of the created Water Energy. Normally, the means of activating a Water EnerGene will only direct 5 units of Heat Energy into the Therma slot, resulting in the creation of Liquid Form Water Energy. It has a maximum capacity of 10 Heat Energy units, which will result in Vapor Form Water Energy. EnerGene Level Differences The amount of Water Energy produced from a single Water EnerGene is equal to 3500 cm3 times the Power Expression of its EnerGene Level. Category:Energy Category:Elemental Energy Group